


Blue Aphrodite (Mermaid AU)

by SunburntCoffee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Clumsy!Harry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Styles - Freeform, LARRY!!!!, Liam Payne makes an appearance, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mention of Niall - Freeform, Mermaid!Harry, Mermaids, Merman!Louis, Multi, bEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL LOUIS, louis tomlinson and harry styles - Freeform, mermaid au, mermaid!louis, merman!harry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the most graceful mermaid in the whole ocean, beautiful as well. So, he named him, Blue Aphrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Aphrodite (Mermaid AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on AO3! And I'm so excited for itttt! This is for @louvingspouses on Twitter since she inspired me to write this piece of fluff. I'd really appreciate it if you leave some feedback and some love. Thank you! x @tomlinwhoops on Twitter xxxx

BLUE APHRODITE  


 

 

 

_He was the most graceful mermaid in the whole ocean, beautiful as well. So, he named him, Blue Aphrodite.  
  
  
_ \--  
  
 The sea wasn’t just full of fishes and garbage. Underneath all of that, there are much more _interesting_ things. The sea held danger, beauty and mystery. The biggest mystery was the half human, half fish theory that went on for centuries. They also based it off the _Little Mermaid_ , where a young red-headed 16 year old girl swam her way through the ocean just to find love and be human.  
  
 Louis Tomlinson, on the other hand, hid with the other beautiful and mysterious creatures underneath the beauty of the sea. No, they weren’t singing mermaids that held shows for the other creatures of the sea. They were mermaids in need of acceptance… and they were in danger. Men of the shore swam the deepest part of the sea and caught snippets of them swimming around their territory. But, aside of all that, they were happy with what they have and how they lived.  
  
 Believe it or not, not all mermaids swam like graceful ballerinas. Take Harry Styles as an example. For a mermaid (or a merman, if you’d prefer. But Harry likes to be referred to as a mermaid.) with a pink tail and a flower tucked behind his ear, you would think he would swim like a goddamn goddess. But nope, he swam around in circles, taking different turns (which ends up with him stuck in a shipwreck down the sea) and giggling as he makes his way.   
  
 Now, there was always that one mermaid that caught everyone’s eyes as he/she makes her/his way through the crystal waters. And that one mermaid was named Louis Tomlinson. Ever since Harry caught a glimpse of Louis swimming through the corals and having the fishes follow him as if he was the king of the sea, he couldn’t stop looking at him whenever he passes by. Of course, Harry Styles – being the awkward mermaid that he is – couldn’t swim up to him and introduce himself. He didn’t even know the name of the mermaid with the golden yellow tail that swam and hummed his way.   
  
 With all the staring he has done, he noticed that this mermaid with the golden yellow tail had beautiful eyes that matched the sea. It could be even more beautiful than the sea itself. So, Harry called him, _Blue Aphrodite._ He smiled at the nickname he has made for this beautiful creature. Still a bit down though that he hasn’t even tried to make a single move.  
  
\--  
 “Good Morning, Liam!” Harry chirped as he made his way to his friend that was already making plans for the whole day. “Good Morning, Haz! D’ya have a good swim last night? I heard you were a menace to Mrs. Kills because you were swimming around her territory.” Liam responded with a laugh as he swam with Harry across the waters to get to their good friend, Niall.   
  
 “Yeah, I heard Blue Aphrodite likes swimming late at night so I thought I’d give it a shot and see if I swim past him. No luck for me last night.” Harry chuckled, accidentally swimming in a circle form and groaned, “Liam, I swear, I’m so close to bumping into a shark and getting eaten.”   
 “If that does happen, it won’t be a surprise to everybody.” Liam laughed at his friend and held Harry’s arm just in case he does a wrong turn.  
  
 On the other hand, Louis was swimming gracefully across the waters, greeting everyone he swims pass by. Last night was the best swim of his life. He swam up to the shore and admired the moon. He couldn’t believe something could be so shiny and beautiful. He laid there on the shore for a good 10 minutes until he heard some noises from the humans. He quickly jumped back into the sea and swam to his territory. _That was close,_ he thought to himself as laid in the corals, closing his eyes.   
 He continued to swam through the whole morning and swam by 2 mermaids called Liam and Harry, he knew them because of his Uncle Joe, an old mermaid that has lived for over 200 years under the sea.   
  
  “Hi, Liam and Harry, have a good day today!” Louis grinned at them and continued swimming. He noticed the boy Harry, with the pink tail, blush and smile with his dimples showing off. Wow, was he a charmer or what?  
  
 Liam whacked Harry behind his head, “Are you fuckin’ crazy?! Go and introduce yourself to him, dimwit! I mean, I guess he kind of knows you since he did say your name… but still!” Harry couldn’t stop smiling, _Blue Aphrodite_ knew his name and he couldn’t even speak a goddamn word. In the midst of his happiness, Harry pat Liam’s back and swam towards Louis aka Blue Aphrodite to Harry, “Hey! Um… Blue Aphrodite!” He called out as he kept swimming to catch up to him. Louis stopped and turned around with raised eyebrows, facing Harry, “Did you just call me… Blue Aphrodite?” He asked, crossing his arms, “As flattering as that nickname sounds, my name’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
  _Louis Tomlinson._ The name rang through Harry’s ears like a melodic harp. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson. My name’s Harry, Harry Styles.” Harry managed to introduce himself smoothly without saying something inappropriate. Louis smiled, “I know who you are. My uncle’s told me all about you. He said you were the clumsiest mermaid of the sea, right after your dad.” He laughed and tilted his head back. And Harry thought it was the cutest thing in the whole entire world.  
  
 “Anywho, Harry, why did you call me… what was it, _Blue Aphrodite_?” Louis asked out of curiosity. Harry gulped, “Well… um, you see… Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty…” “Mhm, I’m well aware of that, yes.” Louis butted in, then making a head signal for Harry to go on. “And well… your eyes are blue. They’re so beautifully blue like the ocean and well… you’re kind of… just… beautiful.”   
  
 By now, Louis’ face is bright red and he has his hands tangled together in shyness and flattery. “Oh… why, thank you, Harry. That’s so… sweet of you to say. You’re quite dashing yourself.” He responded with a sweet smile. _Louis Tomlinson is officially a sweet and sexy mermaid with a hint of devilishness in there.  
  
_  “Well, I do try.” Harry flirted, well _trying-too-hard kind of flirting._ But Louis didn’t seem to mind one bit. He thought Harry was a cutie for giving him a very flattering nickname and appreciating his… _beauty._  
  
\--  
  
The 2 hit it off since then. For the past year, they have been going on late night swimming dates and some hangouts around the shipwrecks underwater. They knew they shouldn’t be there but who doesn’t love some good treasure hunting inside an old, wrecked boat eh? But of course, all these hangouts didn’t mean that they were just… friends. Harry was planning on taking Louis to the shore later tonight and confessing his feelings. He was excited yet nervous. He could feel his fins twitching as he plans out a “perfect date”.  
  
  _  
This is going to be magical._  
  
\--  
  
 Later that night, when everyone was asleep and only fishes roamed around, Harry took Louis by the hand and they swam their way up to the shore. “Haz, why are you taking me here? It’s kind of dangerous…”  
 “But didn’t you say you loved danger?” Harry replied with a raised eyebrow. Louis laughed, “Alright, you got me there, Styles.” He laid on the little patch of sand and pat the space beside him so Harry could lay down as well. Harry obliged and did what he was gestured.   
  
 “The moon’s looking beautiful…” Louis said, softly as his eyes grazed over the shining ball of light in front of them. “Nothing could ever compare to you though, Lou.” Harry whispered, looking at Louis with admiration and twinkling eyes. Louis blushed and brushed his fringe away from his eyes, “You really know how to make a mermaid’s fin flip with joy, huh?”   
 Harry laughed softly and nodded, “I guess so.”  
  
 “Why did you bring me here, Harry?” Louis asked after a couple of moments in silence. Harry took a deep breath and held Louis’ hand, “Lou, after a year of being with you as your… best friend… I’ve come to the realization that I had to have you as my lover, as my _boyfriend… maybe even as my husband. The moment I saw you swim with the fishes with grace and dignity, I knew you were the most beautiful creature in the whole sea. No one could ever compare to your beauty. I want to treasure you like the golden star that you are. I want to wake up to your wonderful blue eyes staring at me, blending into the beautiful blue depths of the water. I want… you. I want you to be with me every day. I want to love you forever until your beauty fades and your blue eyes water from pain of age. I love you, Blue Aphrodite. And I want to ask you… Will you be mine?”_  
  
Louis wasted no time. He loved his Green Clutz too much.  
  
“Yes. I’ll always be your Blue Aphrodite.”


End file.
